


Thank you

by PariTMG



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PariTMG/pseuds/PariTMG





	Thank you

Usnavi had just gotten back from the store, leaving Sonny for his shift. He was cleaning when he heard a knock at the door. He head over to the door, hoping it was Vanessa, but he opened the door and saw someone he didnt particularly want to see. It was the local vandal, Pete.

"Look Pete-" 

"Is Sonny here?" Pete asked fiddling with his hands.

"No, he's working his shift at the bodega, what do you want with my cousin?" Usnavi snapped back.

"I-I just need to talk to hi-" Usnavi interupted him. He turned around, his back to pete.

"Stay away from my cousin and get the hell out of my house." A sniffle was heard behind him. Usnavi turned around. "Oh-" He walked over to him and mumbled a 'shit' under his breath. 

"I-"

"Shh, Pete come in, sit down." Usnavi brought Pete in and sat him down on the couch. Pete put his face in his hands. "I can get Sonny, We can always close up the bodega early-" Pete grabbed his arm and wiped his eyes with the other arm.

"S-stay-" He sputtered. Usnavi put a hand on Petes shoulder. 

"Ill text him." Usnavi pulled out his flip phone.

Usnavi: Hey Sonny, close up the store and head home now. Its an emergency.

Sonny: Will do, On my way.

Sonny put his phone in his pocket and locked the register. Nobody was in the store, the usuals had come and gone. He flipped the closed sign over and locked up the door. Sonny went outside and pulled down the grate, it got stuck once but he managed to yank it down. He ended up closing in less than ten minutes. Daniella came out of the salon as Sonny was closing, and yelled,

"Niño, how come youre closing so early?" 

"Usnavi, told me to get home lo antes posible!" Sonny had replied. After sonny had checked all the locks, he ran home as fast as his legs would take him. 

Usnavi didnt have as much exerience as he would like in comforting people but he tried his best. He stood beside Pete, rubbing circles into his back. It didnt take Sonny long to get there, and even after running all the way there from the bodega, it wasnt long before Sonny was next to Pete.

"Pete, Whats the matter?" He took Pete's hands into his own.

"I-I" Pete took a shaky breath. "I was kicked out..." He squeezed Sonny's hands as tears slid down his face. "My.. Dad.. He found out I-Im bi..."

"Im so sorry.." Sonny hugged Pete tightly.

"He said- You have fifteen minutes to pack your shit and leave- I-I.." Pete grabbed onto the sides of Sonny's tank and sobbed into his chest. Sonny rubbed his head and whispered comforting words to him.

It was quiet for a while, other than Pete's shaky sobs. Usnavi finally said, "You can stay with us, i mean, until youre able to get back on your feet." 

"Cuz, Estás de broma-" Sonny looked at him and back down to Pete.

"No, Im not kidding, Son..." Usnavi smirked slightly.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with the judgemental rude Navi that i know?" Sonny glared at him.

"I really mean it. Pete, lo siento. Im sorry for treating you badly. A parent needs to love their child no matter what." Usnavi put a comforting hand on Pete's shoulder.

"Thank you so much, Usnavi!" Pete's eyes lit up. "I dont know how ill repay you."

"Dont worry about that, You dont need to repay me." Usnavi smiled.

"Just thank you."


End file.
